Lucas (AFL)
Lucas is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. 1st Symbol Event Requirement: Lucas has 10,000 SP or more ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Lucas has 20,000 SP or more *You have seen Lucas' 1st Love Event ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Lucas a Ring to see the rest of his love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Lucas must have 25,000 SP (2.5 Symbols) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Lucas has 30,000 SP or more *You have seen both Lucas' 2nd Love Event and the Ring Confession ---- 4th Symbol Event (Date) Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Lucas has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children that are obtained from marrying Lucas will have green hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has her hair in big, curved pigtails. 1st Rival Event *Primrose Private Academy *11:00 to 13:00 *It cannot be Saturday nor Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 10,000 DP Lucas and Reina discuss some past memories then walk off into the fields. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Gardening Store *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 20,000 DP Lucas and Reina discuss Cheryl always being mad at Lucas and they also talk about Andre. It ends with Reina calling Lucas a "pest" and walking away. The player must complete this game's main storyline to see the remaining 2 rival events. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Hey! Lucas Restaurant *15:00 to 16:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 30,000 DP Lucas asks Reina what's wrong; Reina says her parents are fighting again. Lucas asks why doesn't Reina stop her mom. Reina says she's outside not because of the fight but because she doesn't want to watch them kiss and make up. Lucas says his parents were the same and invites her over to his place until her parents are done. Reina agrees and they walk off together. ---- 4th Symbol Event *Gardening Store *11:00 to 12:30 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Reina (Boy Player) or Lucas (Girl Player) at 40,000 DP Lucas goes to Gardening Store looking for Reina and talks to Frederica a bit, Frederica wishes Lucas would be her son since she cares about her and says that if Lucas married Reina he would automatically become her son; Lucas then suggests Frederica head back inside. One week after viewing Lucas and Reina's 4th Romance Event, they will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a call from either Lucas and Reina (depending on which gender is chosen), asking if he/she will attend their wedding. The wedding will take place inside the gym room at Primrose Private School. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the ceremony is over, players will be transported inside their house. Two weeks after Lucas and Reina already married, the couple will have a son named Gian. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors